bbc_waterloo_roadfandomcom-20200213-history
Series 2 Episode 5
Fifth episode of Series 2. Synopsis Whilst a serial attacker is in the area, the school starts self-defence classes. Steph reconciles Maxine with her family. Lorna verbally attacks Kim, warning her off Andrew, and it is clear she is not taking her anti-depressant pills. When it is discovered that Lorna has MS Izzie is extremely supportive, which angers Tom. He gets drunk and ends up in bed with Stacey, a pupil who has a crush on him. Kim has a confrontation with Seddon, whom she believes is the serial attacker, whilst Izzie, pregnant by Tom, attempting to calm a distraught Lorna, suffers a miscarriage. Plot Celine Dixon is attacked by an unknown attacker on her way home from school and the event soon provokes public concern. Maxine comes to visit Steph to give her a thank you letter and Steph shows signs of fondness towards her. Lorna skips her hospital appointment to have lunch with Andrew and tells Andrew that she is going to come off her anti-depressants. Kim starts up a self defence class to protect the students against the attacker. Andrew tells Kim that he will be attending. Brett confronts Davina about her involvement with Jack Rimmer and she denies it. A police officer comes in to talk to the students about the attacker. Jack tells Kim they will get a card organised for Celine which Kim finds to be insensitive. Lorna confronts Kim about Andrew and tells her to back off, showing signs of jealousy and possesiveness. Kim assures Lorna there is nothing going on. Stacey Appleyard, a pupil in Tom Clarkson's class, develops a crush on Tom and she believes the feeling is mutual. Janeece tells Stacey that she thinks Tom is into Stacey too. Stacey steals Tom's phone number from a notebook she found in Chlo's bag. Brett continues to flirt with Mika and offers her coffee, despite still being hung up over Davina. Brett also invites Davina over. Whilst Davina is in the toilet, Brett looks at her phone and discovers that she is currently dating Jack. Maxine shows up at the staffroom door again looking for Steph and seeks encouragement for her job search and asks Steph for money. Maxine assures Steph that she is quitting drugs because of her. Steph gives Maxine some money to help her get back on her feet. Meanwhile, Tom receives a flirty text from Stacey to which he replies warning her not to text him again. Lorna is angry when Andrew skips their lunch date to go to Kim's self defence classs. To make it up to her, Lorna asks Andrew to come to the hospital with her that afternoon. During the self defence class, Stacey gets very close to Tom in a demonstration, much to her delight. Stacey convinces Chlo to let her stay over to do homework so she can spend the night closer to Tom. Stacey asks a lot of personal questions about Tom which Chlo finds a bit much. Lorna goes to the hospital to get her results and discovers that she has Multiple Sclerosis. She lies to Andrew and tells him that everything is fine. Maxine shows up at Steph's house and tells her that she is living in a burnt out car. Steph invites her inside and gives her a cup of tea and convinces Maxine to go home to her Mum's. Steph takes Maxine round to her old house and is naive enough to think everything is fine and leaves Maxine there fairly quickly. Lorna is very upset about her diagnosis and calls Izzie round for moral support. Stacey continues to flirt and ask personal questions. Kim encounters Lewis in the car park and calls the police despite Lewis not doing anything wrong. Lorna takes her anger out on Izzie and knocks her into a coffee table causing Izzie to lose her and Tom's baby. At home, meanwhile, Tom encounters Stacey in the hallway wearing very revealing pyjamas and Mika is disapprovent. Whilst Tom is sleeping Stacey climbs into his be, only to be caught by Mika and Chlo. Tom shouts at her to get out and calls her a taxi. Main cast Staff *Denise Welch as Steph Haydock *Jason Merrells as Jack Rimmer *Angela Griffin as Kim Campbell *Jamie Glover as Andrew Treneman *Camilla Power as Lorna Dickey *Christine Tremarco as Davina Shackleton *Jason Done as Tom Clarkson *Philip Martin Brown as Grantly Budgen *Jill Halfpenny as Izzie Redpath *Gary Whittaker as Kevin Hurst (First appearance) Students *Zeriozha Annika (credited as Zeriozha Burt-Skeete) as Celine Dixon (Last appearance until S3E7) *Ellie Paskell as Maxine Barlow *Tom Payne as Brett Aspinall *Chelsee Healey as Janeece Bryant *Adam Thomas as Donte Charles *Katie Griffiths as Chlo Grainger *Holliday Grainger as Stacey Appleyard (First appearance) *Lauren Drummond as Mika Grainger Others *Craig Fitzpatrick as Lewis Seddon Category:Series 2 Episode Category:Episode